Spray your way to love
by NSMforever
Summary: KiddxOC and LawxOC... Two girls who share a common love for art try to find love while in a world full of gangs as well as trying to fix their worlds so that they don't fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

"Class! Today we have a new student. Come on in." Everyone in the classroom looked to the front as the door slid open with a bang. A girl with a short black scene hair stepped in. She wore the school's male uniform. No one said a word as the girl stopped next to the teacher and turned to face the students. Her eyes were two different colors, the left one was a pale blue and the right a light brown.

"Everyone, this is Vesperia." The teacher smiled as the new student bowed to them.

"You can sit in front of Kyra, she's by the window."

The sound of a chair sliding across the tile floor echoed within the room. Vesperia shot her gaze to the red headed girl with ruby red eyes and pale-ish skin. She wore a big bright smile on her face_. 'I hate her already.'_ Vesperia mentally groaned as she went to sit down. The class dragged on while she looked out the window bored. _'What should I make for dinner tonight?'_ The lunch bell rang surprising Vesperia out of her thoughts. Slowly she stood from her seat grabbing her stuff. As she walked out of the classroom with her bag over her shoulder, the red head followed her out.

"Hey!" She called out only to get ignored by the dark haired girl. Kyra pouted and sped up only stopping the student by standing in front of her. "I'm Kyra. Be my friend." She smiled brightly. Vesperia frowned at her and begun to walk around the shorter girl.

"No." Was her reply and headed down stairs. The red head huffed before following the girl once again. The darker haired girl turned back catching Kyra and scowled._ 'Fuck! Why is this girl following me?'_

"You're my friend now you can't just leave me!" the red head yelled grabbing Vesperia's hand.

"I'm not your friend! Leave me alone!" With a growl Vesperia pulled her hand out of the girl's grip and took off running. As she rounded the corner she crashed into something hard.

"Ow, fuck that hurt! What the fuck was that? Did I just run into a wall?" Vesperia grumbled holding her head with her hand. A deep chuckle sounded from above her and she shook her noggin to rid it of the pain.

"Thank you. Next time watch where you're going you stupid bitch." A gruff voice spoke and her eyes shot up meeting a muscled chest under a white button down shirt, it had the school's logo on it. It looked as if it would rip from the seams at any moment. Vesperia's eyebrow twitch at being called stupid.

"Who the fuck do you think you are calling me stupid!? It's not my fault people won't leave me the fuck alone." She hissed, meeting the person's amber eyes. Her mind went blank and her body froze. _'What beautiful eyes.'_ The man before her had vibrant red spiky hair with a pair of goggles sitting at his hairline. Before she could move away he slammed her against the wall, pinning her to the brick. Vesperia grunted at the impact as her ears picked up a faint laughing between the audible gasps from the students watching. He glared at the girl as she scowled at his hands on her shoulders.

"How dare you fucking talk to me like that?!" He growled "Don't you know who I am?"

"No and personally I don't care. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me the fuck go." Vesperia snarled at him.

"I'm Eustass 'Captain' Kidd." Kidd spat tightening his grip on her arm. The girl hissed glaring at him even more.

"I don't know who the fuck that is and I don't give a fuck! Now let me go before I feel like hitting you and breaking something." The other redhead stepped up behind Kidd and kicked his knees dropping him to the floor.

"Leave my friend alone." She growled grabbing the dark haired girl by the wrist.

"Come on let's go." The two girls begun to run, leaving Kidd behind simmering in anger. Vesperia looked at the shorter girl as she dragged her away. She was confused and somewhat pissed.

"Okay enough!" She yelled yanking her hand away yet again. _'Damn this chick is annoying.'_ The two stood panting in a hallway. "What part of leave me alone don't you understand." Vesperia hissed glaring sharply at the girl. Kyra laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Stay away from Kidd. He's dangerous and strong."

"Oh? He's strong?" Vesperia raised her brow. Kyra shook her head at the girl and met her gaze.

"Don't." She said going to grab her wrist. "Come with me." The dark haired girl shook her head and stepped back away from the girl.

"No, I'm going to go find a place to be alone. Don't fucking follow me. Just leave me the fuck alone." With that Vesperia spun on her heel and walked away. She didn't see the girl frown and turn away with her head down. _'Why can't she just let me be? I don't want friends.'_ The black haired girl thought as she walked up the stairs leading to the roof_. 'I'm skipping the rest of my classes. I really don't want to deal with her right now much less the other students.' _ Vesperia climbed up the ladder leading to above the door on the roof. She sighed and laid down on the concrete quickly falling asleep.

Kidd kicked open the door to the top area with his lunch in hand. His crew walked out behind him. The group ate their food before talking. One of the members stood and looked around the roof. He wore a mask over his face and his long blonde hair was spiked a bit here and there.

"It feels different." He spoke looking to the area above the door. The others grew quiet and watched as he walked to the ladder. Once up, he chuckled at the sight of the sleeping dark haired girl from before. "Hey Kidd you're gonna wanna see this." Kidd stood from his spot as the masked guy moved from the ladder. The red haired man climbed up and his eyes widened at the sleeping girl. He smirked and moved closer to her. Vesperia suddenly woke up with a start as she shot into a sitting position. Their heads collided and the girl fell back against ground holding her head again.

"Fuck! What is with me and running into walls?" She growled "That felt like fucking metal." She opened her eyes only to jump back. _'Shit why is he here!? I thought I'd be alone yet this ass decided to show up and ruin it.' _All Vesperia wanted was to be alone.

"You know if wanted to hang out with me you could have just said so." Vesperia looked up at the man speaking only to see the cockiest smirk she had ever seen. The girl opened her mouth to retort but soon closed it remembering what the other girl said.

"Yes, I just couldn't help but want to see you're oh so handsome face." She said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh really?" Kidd asked confused.

"Yeah, just let me get down from here." Vesperia rolled off the edge and landed on Killer feet first.

"Uhf!"

"Thanks for breaking my fall masked girlie man!" The girl rushed to the door and threw it open taking two steps at a time. Vesperia left the main gates and headed for a nearby park.

_POV Change (Kyra)_

Ruby eyes watched as the black haired girl left the school._ 'I wonder why she left so early. She also skipped class.'_ Kyra frowned before finishing up with the notes for the last class. She wasn't able to befriend the new girl but if Vesperia didn't have the notes for the classes she missed then she'd fail._ 'I don't want her to fail because of me.' _ The last bell rang as the kids rushed out of the classroom.

_POV Change (Vesperia)_

The sun began to set as Vesperia walked through the park to her house. She hoped her dad would be late so she had time to make dinner before he got home from work. However, her heart sank upon seeing his car in the driveway of the two story house. Taking a deep breath she opened the front door and stepped in.

"I'm home." She mumbled walking passed the living room where her dad sat drinking what looked like his fourth beer. He didn't even acknowledge her as she made her way up to the cold room that is her own. Not bothering to change this turned out to be the worst day so far but there's still a chance it'll get better. At least she hoped so. Vesperia crawled under the covers on her mattress and fell fast asleep. Sometime during the night her dad walked into the room. Her eyes shot open and the girl quickly sat up from her bed as his hand closed in on her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came too soon for Vesperia. Slowly she made her way through the cold empty house. Her body ached with each step she took towards her next hell.

-At school-

She sat in her desk waiting for the rest of the students to show up. Kyra walked into the room and froze as she caught a glimpse of the black haired girl. With a smile stretching across her face the red head skipped over to Vesperia.

"Here I wrote out some notes on what you missed yesterday." The dark haired looked at the papers Kyra was holding out for her to take.

"I don't need them so just keep 'em." She growled turning away. Without a word the red head drops the papers on her desk and goes to sit in her seat as more students filed in. A girl with orange hair walked up and grinned at the black haired student as she looked out the window.

"Hi I'm Nami, welcome to my school." She said with an attitude. Vesperia turned her gaze to Nami and lifted a brow.

"Oh? In that case I'll just have to kick your ass to take control of this hell hole." She replied bluntly. Nami scowled and opened her mouth to reply.

"Technically, this isn't your school it's the governments and you don't really dress like you're from the government." Kyra stated to the fuming girl. Vesperia rolled her eyes and turned away. She'd had enough of people for the day. Nami turned to the other red head and glared. She was about to say something when Ms. Nico walked in._ 'Thank you! Now both of them will leave me alone.'_ Kyra looked at the dark haired girl in front of her and tilted her head._ 'She's wearing her sleeves down today?' _Kyra thought.

The lunch bell rang and the second years flooded the halls. Vesperia waited for all the students to leave before heading out herself. As she walked down the halls she noticed a group of girls standing around. _'Great a gossip circle, with the orange haired bitch. Just what I needed.' _ Vesperia went to walk around them when she seen bright red hair._ 'and the annoying brat too.'_

"Who the hell do you think you are, like seriously. Don't go fucking saying shit like that to me. I'm better than you. You ugly dike. No one would ever like a disgusting thing like you so stop trying." Nami said to the smallest one. The other girls started calling the redhead names as well.

"And you should stop dying your hair that ugly color, not that it would make a difference  
>for your looks anyways." She finished. Vesperia was mad, <em>'Who the hell do they think THEY are saying shit like that to her. Oh well it's none of my business.'<em> As the new girl walked further away from the group she heard a chipper voice reply to the girls, and Vesperia stopped in her  
>tracks.<p>

"Well if you're done, I need to get something to eat. I hope you have a good day." Kyra called out walking from the group with a smile on her face. The black haired girl blinked a couple times as the redhead walked towards the roof. Following close behind, Vesperia watched as the happy-go-lucky girl walked over to the chain-link fence gripping the metal and staring out to the soccer field. The black haired girl quietly climbed the latter gaining access to the upper part, trailing the other's gaze. She was watching a black haired man with tan skin, he was wearing a blue jersey. A flash of red caught her eyes and she turned to look at Kidd who was stretching out his arms. The only thing covering his muscular chest was a black jersey. Vesperia almost drooled at the sight but quickly shook her head removing the images from her mind._ 'Gross, not the time to think of how hot this guy is.'_ Vesperia frowned before remembering why she followed Kyra up here to begin with. Jumping down she pulled the notes from her pocket and walked to the red head.

"Oi." Kyra jumped and spun around to face her. "Here, I don't need these. Thanks though, you know for the thought." Vesperia said looking away with pink cheeks._ 'God, what is this girl doing to me? I never thank people for anything.'_

"Just keep them. Everything that's highlighted in yellow is what will be on the test this Friday." Kyra explained. The dark haired girl just nodded not having the strength to argue with her at all. Vesperia turned around and walked back to the door the papers still in hand. The redhead said nothing as she turned back to the field._ 'Why is she so nice to me when I've been such a bitch?'_ The dark haired girl thought as the metal door slammed shut behind her.

As Vesperia walked around the campus she passed the soccer field still deep in thought. The sound of footsteps heading towards her brought her out of trying to figure out her classmate. Vesperia looked up to see who had the audacity to break her chain of thought. She scowled taking in one of the third years standing in front of her. He had freakishly long arms which kinda creeped her out.

"You're the new student right?" he asked smirking down at her. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and moved to step away from him. Though her movement was stalled by his next words. "You look too old to be a second year."

"Tch, I may look old but at least my arms don't look like rejected spaghetti." She snapped back at him.

"Why you little... You'll pay for that you slut." The third year growled raising his fist to punch her. Vesperia's lips were pursed in a straight line as she ducked out of the way and punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back from the impact while cheers erupted from the group that had gathered.

"Get her Apoo!" A student yelled "Kick her ass!" Vesperia got into her stance holding her fists in front of her. Apoo raised a brow at her before laughing.

"What are you some kind of boxer?" the dark haired girl gave him a cocky smirk. He growled and went in for another punch but the fight was stopped by a couple teachers who ran up after the first punch.

"Okay that's enough!" One yelled as the other chuckled. Vesperia turned her deadly gaze to them making the one who yelled to flinch back away from her. He shook his head and glared at her with a scowl.

"Little lady you're suspended from school."

"You're just some teacher you have no say in whether I get suspended or not." She stated as she begun to walk away.

"That's not actually true with this school. Because there's gangs here and so many students we as teachers can suspend or expel students depending on the severity of the action taken by students." The other teacher spoke with a big smile his red hair reminding her of the big brute and annoying brat.

"Fuck..." she grumbled rubbing the back of her neck.

"It was a clear challenge because Scratchman said she'd get it." A pink haired girl from her class spoke up moving to stand behind her. The teachers looked at her before looking at Vesperia again.

"I'll take your word for that Bonney." The redhead teacher smiled. Vesperia turned and walked away. The pink head smirked and followed after her while Kidd just stared at the darker haired girl. Frowning Vesperia slipped her headphones onto her head and pressed play on her music. The music blasted into her ears as she walked out of the school gates. Bonney frowned watching the new girl leave the school without so much as a thought to what would happen if she skipped.

_Thursday Night_

"Fucking cops." Vesperia mumbled as she painted the cruiser. She smirked under the black and red bandana that covered half her face. The image was almost done when she picked up the sound of footsteps approaching from across the street.

"Hey, you stole my idea!" a deep voice yelled causing her to flinch. Vesperia spun around dropping everything and ran. To her it felt like she had been running forever but in truth it was a little over two hours. She was tagging in the middle of the west blue, by the time the dark haired girl stopped she was by the border of the east blue. Slowing down in an alleyway she leaned forward with her hands on her knees panting.

"Damn, you're a fast runner." The person from before suddenly appeared in front of her slightly out of breath. Vesperia jumped and fell back onto her ass with wide eyes. She took in the person chasing her and mentally sighed.

"You don't look like the cops." She rasped out.

"Nope, the cops don't really like me all that much." The guy chuckled.

"I guess that means we're in the same boat then huh?" She giggled, standing from the concrete.

"Oh, you dropped this." The mystery man tossed her the bud she threw away while running.

"Um, thanks. But where's my piece?"

"Well, it kinda, um shattered." Vesperia frowned at the news.

"Fuck, now I gotta buy a new one. This time though I'm not spending $100 on it." She growled kicking the closet dumpster. The man chuckled causing her to look at him.

"I'll make you a new one seeing as this was mostly my fault to begin with." The dark haired girl looked him over, debating on whether to trust him or not. She had a feeling she just could. The man was pretty short and wore all black. He had on baggy pants with skate shoes. A medium sized jacket hung loosely on his frame and the hood was pulled over his head covering his hair. Vesperia noticed the gas mask covering most of his face, she could only see his beautiful ruby red eyes.

"Why are you wearing a gas mask?" she questioned and the guy leaned closer, his  
>face only inches from hers. Light pink dusted across her cheeks at the proximity.<p>

"I'll show you." He said, taking her hand in his and leading her somewhere. Vesperia blinked in confusion as they walked. That somewhere was the biggest building in the east blue. Its height was about twenty stories tall and each side was covered in glass.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" she asked crossing her arms once he had let go.

"Now that lovely is a secret. Stay here and out of sight ok?" The man turned to walk away leaving Vesperia in a dark alley.

"No fun!" She groaned earning a low laugh. Four other guys seemed to appear out of nowhere. All of them wore different gas masks in all black clothes. The man she met first nodded his head and they all went into a sprint. A taller man took the lead only to come to a sliding stop and crouched close to the ground, the mystery man stepped on to his hands. The other throw him up to allow him to gain access to the third story, another set did the same thing. Vesperia watched in awe as the men painted the entire side of the building, a mural of colors and shapes faded in and out. It was abstract not having any meaning behind the color but it meant a lot to people who would look at it. Depending on the person the art will change. Beside the quick job, Vesperia could only wonder how the two stayed on the glass. The sound of sirens brought her out of  
>her thoughts and she instinctively yelled at them.<p>

"BACON!" The men snapped their heads to the lone person by the alleyway. One of the guys  
>dropped from the building while the other started picking up the spray cans.<p>

"Hurry up there Phantom!" A man called while starting to run. Another was in front of Vesperia without her realizing it.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." But the girl didn't budge as she watched in wonder as the one person finished the rest by himself in what could only be over a minute. The others disappeared somewhere as she watched the mystery man jump down from where he was. He turned her around and shoved her making Vesperia stumbled slightly.

"Follow me and stay close." He ordered running through the small area and the black haired girl almost passed by the ladder the other started climbing. She looked from where they just came from not two minutes ago, before gripping the metal and pulling herself up. Vesperia went to the top to see Phantom started over to the other four on the edge. He sat down and the girl joined them, looking down she saw all the police blocking off the art.

"Such a shame to block it off." The man on the end stated. His gas mask had only one of the filters on the right.

"Why? You know that they would do it when they found it?" Vesperia asked confused _'What are they stupid?'_

"Ya, we know but we thought that we wouldn't be caught." Another man answered. This one had three filters on it.

"You just painted a glass building three stories high. How the fuck wouldn't you be caught?" The girl said through grit teeth. _'These people are fucking idiots!'_

"No we normally don't get caught. The police won't block it off till the next day or so." The second to last guy stated. Number three had a similar gas mask to the first guy that spoke but his was on the left.

"Ok, what's so important that they don't block it off? Everyone could see it better away from the building?" Vesperia questioned to the mental's next to her.

"That's cause if you get close to the building and looked up at it at, the weird lines and circles would turn into our mark." The last man replied grimly. It had one filter in the front, all the gas masks though covered only half of everyone's faces.

"So again, what's up with the gas masks?" she asked as the guys looked to the mystery man.

"Where did you find this one?" the one with three circle things on his masked asked completely ignoring the dark haired girl. Vesperia twitched and glared at him. _'I hate being ignored.'_

"Shut up and be nice Top." Phantom said before turning to her. "The gas masks are to hide ourselves and to keep from inhaling the fumes." Vesperia blinked slowly nodding at the info. The sound of a man giving out orders caught her attention and she looked down.

"Shit, it's that cop's fucking car." Phantom chuckled at her reaction.

"Yeah, Smoker is normally always the first on the scene when we're involved." Phantom explained and she held up her hands and walked towards the ladder to get down.

"Okay well, I'm going to go down and see if I can get back home. Have fun doing what you guys do." The group watched her disappear over to the edge.

"What the hell is she doing?" Top asked as they watched her walk to Smoker's car adding more sway to her hips. Vesperia kneeled down beside her masterpiece and frowned.

"Hey, mister handsome cop with the white hair. What happened to your car?" she asked sweetly, running a hand across the hood. She gave him a smoldering look as he met her gaze. The other officers on the scene gulped as she walked up to the man. Smiling up at Smoker she gently placed her hand on his chest, gripping the muscles there. The cop tensed as she brought her body closer to his.

"Some punk felt the need to say I'm a kitty cat on my cruiser." He grumbled in a deep voice. Vesperia turned around to face his car, her ass rubbing against his crotch. Smoker gripped her hips while she rolled them and he let out a quiet groan.

"I think it's kinda cute, but you're not a kitty are you Officer?" Vesperia turned her head up to the white haired cop with a flirtatious smile.

"Smoker. No I'm not." Was his gruff reply looking down at her, his fingers had started flexing as the hands slid a little lower, massaging the skin.

"So what happened here? Who could have done this?" The girl spoke turning back to the art on the windows, Smoker turned as well to see the paint.

"Some fucking brats that I have been looking for a while. They do stuff like this all the time but we can never get any evidence or proof it's them."

"How do you know it's them than?" As Vesperia questioned she look up to the 'brats' and circled her pointer and thumb together with the three other digits sticking up, giving them the go to leave. Smoker kept answering the questions the girl asked, all the while keeping his hands on the female in some sort of way. About fifty minutes passed like this and the girl decided to leave the scene, as the cop got boring with all his justice talk. Vesperia walked a couple of blocks before turning down an alley, but she was too busy trying to find a song that she didn't see the hole in the ground. Stepping into it the black haired girl screamed but didn't hit anything except strong arms.

"Why hello! Did you fall from heaven, cause that was a pretty loud scream." Top asked the panting girl in his arms. Vesperia plugged her nose before speaking up.

"Do you guys have a fucking death wish? Stop scaring me." She yelled at the four guys . . . wait four? Someone landed in front of the three masked man.

"Alright the manhole is back on." The guy with the single left filter said.

"Thanks Skeem. Ok let's get the hell out of here than." Phantom told the others while Top placed the girl down.

"Are we in the sewers?" Vesperia said with the funny voice you get when talking and plugging your nose.

"Ya, were going to the North blue to finish tonight's business. We can take you home in an hour or so." Left filter said walking in front of the girl.

"The North is further than an hour away." The black haired female informed them with a pout.

"Not with how we get there, it will only take about 20-30 minutes depending on how slow you are." Another said and Vesperia assumed it was the guy with the middle filter seeing as she couldn't see one.

"Actually she's fast, but she's taking my skates and I'm riding with Tint." Phantom told the group before turning to the girl. "Switch me shoes and stay close." Vesperia looked at him like he was stupid before noticing the bike and skateboards leaning up against the wall. They would be riding through the sewers, what were they some kind of mutants that couldn't be seen in public so they take to the underground?

"Ok, so we are all on the same page here, my name is Top. The One with a right filter is Tint. The one with the middle is Text, than the left filter is. . ."

"Skeem and the short one is Phantom. I'm Vesperia." The girl finished naming the group causing them to laugh at Phantom being called short.

"Ya ya whatever laugh it up. Let's go she probably can't stand the smell." The petite one grumbled causing Vesperia to laugh lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

The group took off zigzagging through the tunnels leaping over the nasty shit filled waters and doing tricks. Not twenty minutes later they stopped at a ladder each getting off their respective mode to transportation and climbed up. When all six were on the surface Tint moved the manhole back into place while Vesperia took a big breath of fresh cold air. _'Fuck that was gross. Hope I don't have to do that again.' _The guys started walking to a ladder attached to the building behind her. _'More fucking climbing, these guys are probably ripped if they do this as much as Smoker said they do.' _Once they all were on roof Phantom turned to Top in the group,

"She's pretty brave, I just hope it's enough." He whispered to the tall one, not knowing she heard them.

"Hope what's enough?" Vesperia asked kind of ticked that they think she's not up to what they'd throw at her. Phantom turned to her and she could tell he had a lifted brow.

"We will jump." Was his blank response.

"Oh no. My life's not perfect but I ain't committing suicide." These people were just crazy and it only confirmed more when they burst into laughter. Some of the guys laughed so hard they were on the floor. The black haired girl only scowled at being laughed at.

"Not like that. We gotta jump from roof to roof." He explained and Vesperia blushed a little at her outburst.

"You should have said that in the first place." The embarrassed girl mumbled.

"Let's go!" Skeem yelled taking off into a sprint. The rest followed suit except for Vesperia. Seeing the girl not coming Phantom held out his hand

"Do you trust me?" He asked in a serious tone. Vesperia was going to reach for his hand, only to realize what she was doing and pulled it back to her chest. Thinking hard about the question.

"No, I shouldn't. But I feel like I should." She told him meeting his gaze

"Some time the heart knows more than the brain." His words were soft and filled with sincerity. Without breaking eye contact she grabbed his hand firmly in hers. Phantom gave a small squeeze. _'His hands are kind of small.' _She couldn't help but think and he started running, never letting go.

"Jump with all you can when I say and don't worry I will make sure you don't fall or anything."

They were getting close to the edge and Vesperia's heart was racing with excitement.

"JUMP." He yelled while placing a foot on the end of the building. Taking a deep breath she followed his instructions and used all her power to leap to the next housing top where the others were waiting. She landed but the momentum would have made her fall if it wasn't for the strong grip Phantom had on her hand. Vesperia looked back at the other building before turning to the man that helped her, Even though she couldn't see his full face she could tell he was smiling.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we have some tagging to do." Text said in a bored tone. This made the black haired girl glare at him, but before she could say something she was being pulled.

"He's right we need to get going before we are seen by the look outs."

The men went on their way. It wasn't till some of them started falling in between the buildings that Vesperia started to question if this was a good idea.

"Don't worry about them, they will show up sooner or later." Phantom told her as if reading her mind. "Ok we are going to drop in the next alley."

"What!?"

"Just trust me and jump down after I do." He instructed finally letting her hand go. He fell down in the gap and she just jump without thinking. Although the guy was shorter he caught her so she didn't go splat.

"Working time and stay quiet." Phantom ordered in a hushed voice. Vesperia turned to him only to see a weird smiley face on the wall

"What is that?" She asked in a whisper. _'Why the fuck do I keep listening to this fool.'_

"The Heart crew's Jolly." The man answered while focusing on covering the mark with spray paint. The color started with a mix of blues and purples to cover the 'Jolly' but Phantom went to actually draw something on top of the mix. He painted the ugliest dog Vesperia had ever seen but the art wasn't ugly or anything, just the breed of dog.

"Are you calling this gang ugly bitches?" Was the only thing that came to mind at the image.

"I'm glad you picked that up." He responded with a low chuckle. "You wanna add something?" He tossed her a can as if he already knew the answer. Wordlessly she took the aerosol can and started to add to his work. _'I can't believe this guy would let me tamper with his work. I can't fuck this up.' _As she painted more detail to the background of the dog, Phantom grabbed a grey color that was attached to the outside of his pants, and started painting something in the corner of the artwork. Stepping back he looked at the finished picture before pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the piece. Vesperia had added a junkyard in the back, while it wasn't very defined your could clearly tell what it was without taking from the dog. It gave the picture the right amount of trash talking while not looking like a kid did it.

"You're pretty awesome at this." Phantom complimented her. In turn she just smirked at the meaning.

"Is there more?" She asked excited to do some more.

"Plenty."

With that they were off, swapping between the roof tops and the dark streets to get from one Jolly to the next. About an hour later the groups met back up at the alley way they begun.

"Ok we need to go I seen a big group coming this way." Top told the rest of the group while prying the manhole off.

"Do we have to take the sewers? It reeks down there." Vesperia whined at the thought of being in the shit again.

"Yes it's the safest. You will get use to it and will know your way around them soon enough." Phantom told her.

"Why the hell would I find my way around them or get use to them for that matter?" Vesperia question irritated at the vague man.

"Cause we're friends." He stated bluntly before dropping down the hole. _'Wait what? You have to be fucking kidding me.' _Vesperia went down next, not bothering to cover her nose this time. Once her feet touch the ground she caught Phantom by his arm turning him around and yanking his mask down.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She could only repeat her thought at the sight of his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Vesperia sat in the classroom staring out the window as Kyra poked her sides. The girl was trying her best to get the darker haired girl's attention only to be blatantly ignored. This scene has been going on all day. _'Okay this is getting old.'_ Finally having enough Vesperia stood and stomped out of the room. Lunch had started an hour ago so the other classrooms were empty. She slammed the door the roof open and climbed up the ladder before laying down on the concrete. The sound of the door opened again before Kyra's head popped up in her face.

"Why are you mad at me?"

~Flashback~

**"****Are you fucking kidding me?" She could only repeat her thought at the sight of his face. The face was covered in light freckles, the lips full and nose sharp but small. The same face that had been bugging her all week at school. The mystery man that went by the name Phantom was none other than Kyra. Vesperia couldn't believe her eyes. The same person that had been dragging her all throughout the city giving her the best night of her life. **

**This person that she had been trusting to jump over roofs hand in hand, the one that she let catch her fall was the annoying kid that called Vesperia her 'friend' all the time. The black haired girl didn't know what to think, here she trusted this person that she hated and pretty much just lied to her all night. She should be mad at the redhead, but she's not. Vesperia could only be mad at herself for not just going home instead of following her around town like a moron. Kyra face was befuddled by the sudden lack of a gas mask, she was about to talk when Vesperia spoke up.**

**"****Take me home. I don't care how we get there just get me the fuck home." She growled, glaring at the group. Her heart hurt and she had no idea why. ****_'This is so fucked up and I'm the one to blame for falling for it. I shouldn't have trusted him. . . her. Gah I don't care anymore!'_**

~End of Flashback~

"I'm mad because you lied to me." Vesperia sighed, giving up on fighting the stubborn redhead. She felt a little hurt by what happened. _'Maybe it's time I started making friends again.'_

"I didn't lie to you. I told you I wear the mask because I don't want people to know who I am." Kyra replied sitting next to her 'friend'. The dark haired girl opened her mouth only to close it. She was at a loss for words at this point. So instead of walking away she asked the questions that have been bugging her for most of the week.

"Why do you try so hard to talk to me? Why are you so nice when all I've done was be a complete bitch to you?" She asked. _'With how much of a bitch I was you'd think she would have backed off.' _

"Because you're lonely." Kyra stated bluntly. Vesperia's eyes widened in shock as a light pink dusted across her cheeks. _'She read me like a fucking book.'_

"Do what you want." Kyra smiled and laid down beside her. The two watched the clouds roll by before heading back to class. Vesperia was beginning to finally open up which made Kyra extremely happy. _'This will be fun.' _The redhead thought as she sat behind her new friend.

"You didn't miss school yesterday cause you were mad at me right?"

"No."

"Well you missed, like three tests, but if you convince the teacher to let you take them I can tutor you." Kyra informed her never taking her eyes off the piece of paper in front of her. Vesperia just glanced at the girl.

"Sure, I'll let you know."

"Ok you can text me tonight." the happy girl reached up her skirt and that caught the black haired girls attention, until she pulled out a pen. "This is my cell number." Kyra told her while writing the numbers on Vesperia's hand. All she did was hum her reply.

"Umm Vesperia?"

"What? You're ruining the peacefulness." the girl snapped.

"Why are you wearing your sleeves down?" While the redhead looked at her, she flinched at the fact the other noticed. _'Of all people to pick up on something so small why'd it have to be her.'_

"None of your goddamn business." The black haired girl grumbled while turning away and faced the window. It hurt since the ribs were still bruised from the beating she took the other night.

_One Week Later_

Six people were carefully walking the streets of the Grandline. They were dressed in black, looking for their next target. Spotting a blank wall Tint got the rest of the group's attention.

"Looks like we just have to make do with that." He told everyone pointing to the wall. As the gang plus one walked over, they didn't notice the cop paint smeared cruiser across street and down a couple of alley ways. The people started a mural, it was of a phoenix bursting from the brick in a flaming fury.

"Freeze!" A man yelled out pointing a light at them. Momentarily blinded Phantom did the only thing she could think of. Pulling out a lighter, the smallest member lit the spraying paint on fire and pointed it towards the cop. Smoker yelled dropping the flashlight in surprise although the makeshift flamethrower didn't reach far enough to scourge him. With the blinding light gone and the man too shocked to do anything the six people took off. After leaving the alley way they went off in three groups of two. Once they sure weren't followed Phantom turned to Vesperia as she spoke.

"Well that was fun." The black haired girl said

"You handled that really well, it's like you have been a part of the group since the beginning. What do you say, join my crew? You hangout with us most nights and help with the vandalism. It's like you're a member already, why not make it official?"

"I don't know… Give me a day or two to think on it." Vesperia said as the two walked around.

_Saturday night (two days later)_

Vesperia sat on the edge of a roof, gazing down at the city. A small girl silently walked up behind her. The short red hair looked like it was on fire from the setting sun.

"So?"

"I'll join." The dark haired girl replied turning around. "Besides it sounds interesting and it'll keep me from home." She smirked. Kyra tossed the sitting girl something black. It was a gas mask. Much like Text's face wear, it had the single filter in the middle but it differed from the rest of the crews because it would covered her whole face. Two tinted glass eye protection took place of the open part of their mask.

"Come with me." The short girl ordered walking away. They left to building and started down the street. Vesperia was getting weird look for carrying the mask but couldn't bring herself to care. As the walk more, the newest member realized they were going into the central part of the town. By the point Kyra stopped walking night had fully fallen and not too many people were around. She crouched down on the side of a building next to a small window.

"You might have to squeeze your boobs to fit." The other girl said slipping feet first into the window and although Vesperia wanted to ask what the hell they were doing, she didn't. Instead she followed the redheads lead and slipped in the window. The place was completely dark, but as she started walking into the building more a light flashed on, causing Vesperia to close her eyes. Once they were use to the lighting difference, she opened them fully only to blink dumbly at the corner wall in front of her. It was beautiful, nothing but color mixtures of all type, meshed and swirling around each other but never seeming to touch.

"Cover it with your best work." Kyra said pointing to the paint cans of any color imaginable that sat in big duffle bag that Phantom would usually have on her.

"You want me to paint over something a great as that?" Vesperia asked

"Yes. It's your orientation. You don't do it you can't join." Was her answer, and the dark haired girl could only look at her. _That must have taken forever, what purpose does she have in making me destroy it? I really don't understand this chick.' _Vesperia stepped up, thinking about how she wanted to paint the project, while putting on the new mask and picked up a dark blue, white, green and pale yellow. Without sparing a another thought the girl went to work only stopping to pick up another can until she was completely done. The wall looked as if it was gone and the night sky they had just come from was right in front of them. It looked incredibly real with the full moon in the center.

"Pick your favorite color and paint this on it somewhere. It can be as big or small as you want. If you need I can get you a stencil." The words made Vesperia almost jump, Kyra hadn't said a single thing the entire time and she had forgotten the girl was even there. The member picked up a light blue and the picture.

"I don't need a stencil." she said looking at the skull and cross bones, it had a double filter gas mask on and it looked mad. She looked at her art and started to add the new part. The pissed skull covered were the moon had originally been and Vesperia made it look as if it was glowing instead of the giant cheese in the sky.

"Welcome to the crew Blade."


	5. Chapter 5

Early summer meant the flowers where done blooming after the long cold winter, and the weather was warming up. You ask how this matters, well its cause for the people to gather outside at all hours of the day. It makes the chances of getting caught tagging greater than ever, but what fun would it be if the street artist didn't try. The night was buzzing with teens and young adults looking for a fun ending to a shitty Saturday. The group of six was no exception. They sat on the edge of the tallest building of the whole Grandline, trying to figure out what would make this lame day better

"We could mess up Apoo's hideout."

"We did that a month ago."

"Oh right."

"Ooh lets go . . . never mind that's lame."

All hummed at the same time in thought. 'PONPONPON' started playing and Phantom pulled out her cell.

"Capone!" Phantom yelled out, pointing her index to the sky. The other five looked at her blankly.

"That means?" Tint asked rolling his open hand in a circular motion, meaning for her to continue.

"My informant just told me that He and his group are out at the pits tonight, which means it's open to raid." She had already started to get up. The other went to follow.

"Raid? Don't you tag?" Vesperia asked going to the opening in the vent so they could leave.

"Raids are what we consider screwing with the inside of the places. So we will sneak in, cover the whole inside with paint and leave. After that we can't do anything for a while cause they will be looking for us, but it's a lot of fun." Text explained.

Vesperia didn't say anything, there was only one thought going through her mind '_I have a bad feeling about this.'_

_Capone's base in the south blue_

Once they arrived and entered the hideout, Phantom told them to split the four boys taking the upper floors while she and blade took the bottom.

"What should I spray?" The girl asked. Normally they would go and cover up other gang's Jollys or just do some big project on a building but with this being her first 'raid' Blade didn't have a clue what to do.

"Just paint to your heart's content, don't worry about any of if it mixing well." Phantom handed her a spray can. As they all worked none of them heard the doors to the base swing open. Only finding out they'd been caught when someone yelled out.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Phantom looked to her right to see Capone holding out a glock, glaring at them.

"Damn it you guys ruined the surprise! You weren't supposed to come home yet. Fuck!" She growled, picking up the spray cans at her feet. "Well seeing as you just messed up the surprise, we'll just leave than."

"I don't fucking think so." The short pissed man said cocking the gun.

"Run." Phantom said to Blade pushing her out the closest window. Only to yell upwards "GET OUT!" Her words were followed by gunfire, Blade looked at the now broken window to see Phantom dive out of it. The guys all did the same from the second story, rolling to protect their leg's form impact. Just like a repeat of when Smoker had caught them they ran in groups of two in different direction. For a mile of two the bullets still came flying, till most likely Capone called them off to fix the mess the tagging gang made but the girls keeps going all the way back to the Grandline. Phantom literally slid in the little window they had went through during Vesperia's orientation. She went in it as well, Blade landed on top of something soft.

"We're safe! Oof, now get off you're heavy." Blade had landed on Phantom. The sound of a chair scraping across the concrete floor brought Blade's attention forward as she was getting off the other girl. She stared at all the men in the room, recognizing some from their school. It was the Kidd gang that sat there. The redheaded leader sat with his back turned, he hadn't even turned to face the two girls. The girl on the bottom must have gotten impatient at the unmoving person on her back because she sat up making Blade fall on her ass._ 'Oh my god the fucking the Kidd crew! Why the fuck are they here? Shit we need to leave like now.' _Blade thought as she mentally flipped shit. Phantom shot up and started to run over to one of the guys. _'Shit I sprayed on his fucking wall with our Jolly. He's most likely out for blood.'_

"Yeah, well I got shot." She smiled. Before anyone could move Blade grabbed a hold of Phantoms's arm and ran up the stairs she had caught sight of during her mental breakdown. The two stopped inside an office like room. Phantom jumped up and sat on a table watching as her friend paced back and forth mumbling to herself.

"Why the fuck did we come here? You told me Kidd was someone not to fuck with yet here we are in his base and painting his fucking wall with spray paint! This makes no sense whatsoever. Fuck I really am starting to regret agreeing to join your crew. I shouldn't have even listened to you. Fuck this is bad so very, very bad!" Blade ranted

"So this is the one with the light blue paint?" A deep voice said from the door. Blade flinched and turned to face who ever just walked and paled. She found Kidd standing there with a couple of guys. He just stared at her with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his handsome face._'SHIT!'_ From the corner of her eye she saw Phantom move around as a piece of black fabric blocked her vision. _'What the fuck is she doing?!'_

"Fix it." Phantom had said while pointing to the bloody wound on her thigh. Blade pulled the pants from on top of her head with a scoff before taking in the wound the girl had received. The dark haired girl paled even more as she looked at the hole.

"When did you get that?" Blade asked as Wire walked passed her. Phantom looked to the other girl and smiled.

"I got it while escaping Capone's base." Her reply made Blade flinch and look away.

"Why the fuck were you at his base?" Kidd asked not taking his eyes off Blade who was practically about to pee her pants.

"Raid!" Phantom happily replied. Kidd ran a hand over his face and shook his head. Blade was about to ask what was going on when four familiar voices spoke up yelling 'safe'.

"How the fuck is this safe?!" She exclaimed while moving her arms around pointing out the area they were all in. "We're in the Kidd crew's fucking base and you calling it safe!" The guys laughed at her reaction as their heads popped up in the doorway next to Killer.

"Of course!" They spoke as Top looked to Phantom.

"You get shot?" He asked

"Yeah." Phantom replied still smiling while Wire fixed her up.

"You good? Not hurt too badly?" She shook her head.

"Can someone please explain… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Blade yelled finally gaining everyone's attention. Phantom pulled her mask off and Blade just looked at her in shock.

"Well this place is safe cause Kidd's my older brother." Kyra told Blade and she just pulled her own mask off as well and stared. Vesperia looked between Kidd and Kyra multiple times, everything finally making sense. "The reason I told you not to mess with Kidd at school was cause he has to keep his reputation for being a badass and would have no problem fighting you to do it. We don't interact with each other outside closed doors so that I'm not put in danger by his enemies."

Vesperia was silent for a few before she slowly stepped towards the door.

"Well, as fun as this all was I'm going to go home now and see if I can wake up from this dream turned nightmare." The look on Kyra's face made her stop in her tracks. _'I_s _she?_ _She is…'_ The red haired girl was pouting at her. "No that's not going to work." She said looking away.

"But I want to smoke Hookah with me." Kyra whined her bottom lip still sticking out. Vesperia sighed and looked down at her feet before meeting the redhead's eyes.

"No. I'm not staying here. We can go smoke somewhere else." Kidd scowled at the thought of his sister going out while injured. _'What does this bitch not want to be near me?'_ He frowned.

"Well Kyra's not going anywhere." Kidd said gruffly while grabbing Vesperia's arm. "You're staying here." Vesperia frowned as he dragged her back down the stairs.

"Oi! Let me the fuck go!" She growled trying to get out of his grip. Once the two were back down in the base she caught sight of the four guys setting up the Hookah. Her mouth drop slightly at the beautiful coloring of the glass base. _'Such beautiful artwork.'_ While Vesperia looked at the piece of smokable art, the red headed leader sat back in his chair and reached for a beer. It was then he noticed the blood on his hand, he turned his attention back to the new girl.

"Pretty isn't it. I did the glass work but Kidd helped me with the metal." Kyra said coming down stairs with Wire in tow. "Speaking of pretty. . ." the redheaded girl reached under the seating area in what looked like a cubby, ". . . here is that piece I promised you" The blown glass was a milky white and it was shaped like a wolf's head. The girls were talking Kidd silently got the doctors attention, only to nod his head to the black haired girl.

"Miss, are you injured" He asked following Kidd's wordless request.

"Noooo." Vesperia said speculatively.

"I pushed her out a window." Kyra informed everyone.

"Let me check, we don't want anything infected." Wire spoke softly to the girl hoping she wouldn't put up a fight. The girl thought about it for a short while before stretching out her arms. The tall man sighed with relief and started working on the cuts. After getting a bowl going and injuries taken care of Vesperia ask if they smoke pot.

"Oh ya all the time, I normally go to class high." Kyra told the other girl.

"Have you ever put it in the Hookah?"

"Bring on the happy bowl!"

"Kay I have to run home to get my shit. Be back."

The gangs stayed there for hours drinking smoking and having a grand time, though Kyra was quieter than normal. The black haired girl never came back.

_The Next Morning at School_

Vesperia sighed as she left the nurse's office with her wrists wrapped with gauze. Her body ached and she was having trouble keeping her tough facade due to the tears that begun to form in her eyes. Slowly the dark haired girl made her way to the soccer field where the third years were playing a game of capture the flag. Amber eyes went unnoticed until her beaten back was slammed against the tree. Vesperia gasped as pain shot up her spine and her eyes scrunched closed. Kidd glared down at her his fist gripping tightly to her button down, his painted lips turned up in a snarl. Killer stood behind the two watching the livid red head glare at her.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister." His deep voice growled lowly. She body begun to shake from the pain as she held back from crying. This was just too much for her to bear. He felt her shake thinking that she was scared of him. Kidd released his grip and smirked as she dropped to the ground. The two young men walked away without so much as a glance to Vesperia. After waiting a couple minutes to regain her strength before searching for a secluded spot where no one would see her cry Vesperia stood. Once far from prying eyes and ears the walls she had built up crumbled away. Hot tears slid down her cheeks burning the flesh. The dark haired girl leaned her back against a tree before sliding carefully down the trunk. Her hands lifted to her face and she screamed letting out everything.

"I think that scream was louder than the one from when you fell into the sewers." A voice spoke up surprising Vesperia. She flinched and moved away frantically wiping at her eyes. Her gaze locked on Skeem as he kneeled down in front of her with a serious look. "Come here let's talk."

"I don't need to fucking talk to you about anything just leave me alone." She growled bringing her knees to her chest. Skeem sighed and sat down beside her on the grass.

"In the span of a year I ended up in the hospital, more than I can count. Averaging out to about 147 times. I would wake in the white rooms in the hospital. It varied between normal rooms and intensive care. The scary part was that I went through this for about fifteen years."

"Why are you telling me all this shit?" She snapped at him.

"Cause my mom was the one who put me there." Vesperia flinched at his reason. _'He knows...'_ She thought looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I know the wounds that you get aren't from fighting or some other excuse you may have used."

"You're right... They're from my dad." Vesperia grumbled

"Kyra was the one who got me out of that situation. You should go talk to her. You never know she may just do the same for you." Skeem replied standing up from his spot. The dark haired girl said nothing as he walked away. She wasn't use to getting help from others but maybe just maybe things were starting to look up. Without a word she stood and headed for the one spot the girl would be at. The roof.

Vesperia found the redhead leaning against the railing once more. _'I sure hope Skeem is right about this. I don't want to keep going through this pain anymore.'_ She thought walking over to the red haired girl. Vesperia leaned against the railing beside Kyra looking out at the sky instead of the ground below.

"Can we talk?" She asked already knowing the answer. From the corner of her eye she saw Kyra nod. "The other day when you asked me why my sleeves were down its cause of these." Slowly Vesperia removed the bandages on her arms. Kyra's eyes widened slightly at the dark purple and blue bruises that covered her friend's limbs. The red head kept silent as the other girl begun to unbutton her uniform shirt revealing more bruises that covered her stomach almost entirely.

"How did..."

"How did I get these?" Vesperia cut her off recovering her wounds. "My dad beats me whenever he drinks, which is all the time unfortunately."

"I see, so this is the reason you didn't return last night." Kyra replied and the dark haired girl nodded. The bell rang throughout the school signaling the end of lunch. "You go back to class I'll see you there shortly." Vesperia hesitated before nodding and making her way off the roof.

About ten minutes into the third years lunch Kidd kicked open the door to the roof only to freeze at the sight of his little sister still leaning on the railing. He frowned and walked over to stand behind her.

"Why are you skipping class?" His deep voice rumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Vespie came to see me at lunch." Kyra said not even bothering to look at him. Kidd begun to seethe as he mumbled 'I'm gonna kill that bitch.' Kyra rolled her eyes and smirked. "You can't do that."

"Why the fuck not?" He growled

"Kidd she's a member of my crew you can't kill her."

"Then get rid of her so I can." Kyra shook her head, turning to face him. "I don't want her anywhere near you."

"Skeem." Was all she spoke and her brother froze just staring at his sister. After two minutes of silence Kidd pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. His amber eyes shut tightly as he shook his head.

"Fuck. Why the fuck do you keep picking up the messed up ones?" He grumbled out

"For charity." She said in a chipper tone.

"Get back to fucking class." He growled. The other redhead giggled and skipped towards the door, heading back, inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyra sat across from Vesperia as she spun around in her chair with a bored look. The dark haired girl had been doing this for almost an hour now, only stopping when she got too dizzy.

"Gah! I'm so bored!" Vesperia roared, her hand gripping at her hair. Kyra laughed at the sight which caught Kidd's attention as he walked towards the two girls.

"Are spending the night again?" the red haired girl asked once she had calmed down enough to form words. Vesperia nodded causing Kidd to scowl while he moved to stand behind the dark haired girl.

"You've been staying here for four fucking days when the hell are you gonna go home?" He growled and Vesperia jumped slightly in surprise. Before she could answer the door to the mechanic shop opened as her dad stepped through the threshold. At the sight of his glare she flinched back into Kidd's chest. The other redhead raised a brow at the young girl before looking up to who just walked in. In front of him stood a man with grey black hair and a face red with fury.

"Can I help you?" Kidd asked standing in front of the girls.

"I'd like you to give me my daughter." Her dad responded not taking his gaze off of Vesperia who was practically shaking in her chair.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disrupting my workplace."

"This bitch hasn't been home and it's time she comes back. She'll end up getting punished if she refuses to come with me this instant. Of course she's nothing more than a slut so if you want I'll give her to you for a price. Kidd rolled his eyes and stepped aside going to grab something to bash this guy's head in. Vesperia squeaked as her dad begun to make his way towards her with an evil grin. She saw Kyra move from the corner of her eyes before a fist connected with the old man's face. He fell to the ground unconscious while Kyra stood above him frowning. No one moved as Kidd made his way to stand next to Vesperia.

"You're living with me from now on." Kyra stated in a serious tone not looking at her friend. "We'll pack your things later."

_ Two Days Later_

It was early in the morning when Vesperia shot up from her bed covered in sweat. She looked around the still dark room making sure she wasn't where she was in the dream. Sighing softly the black haired girl looked down at the sleeping girl beside her. She crawled out to the bed cautiously as to not wake Kyra from her slumber. Vesperia walked through the living room unaware of the other redhead watching as she walked into the kitchen. _'Alright where's the coffee.'_ She thought searching each cabinet. Looking up she caught sight of what she was looking for on top of the fridge. Smiling Vesperia reached up but was unable to grab the can of caffeine goodness. Two big pale hands attached to muscular arms grab the can holding it above her head. Her back came in contact with a chiseled chest as warm breath ghosted across her ear.

"You look sexy in my shirt." Kidd's deep voice spoke causing her to turn scarlet. He lowered the can in front of her face. The warmth from his body disappeared from her back as her hands gripped the can tightly. The sound of his footsteps echoed in her mind as he left the kitchen. Sighing at the loss of him Vesperia began making two cups of coffee. Once she was finished she grabbed both mugs and headed out to where Kidd was sitting on the couch.

"Here take this." She said handing him the coffee. Kidd took it and set it down on the table next to him before going back to his paper work. Vesperia curled up on the couch next to him the cup warm against her. The two of them sat there silently as Kidd worked. Her eyes begun to slowly close as exhaustion clouded her mind. Kidd grunts as an extra weight settles into his side. He looks down to find Vesperia sound asleep and cuddling against him. With a soft sigh he sets down his papers and picks up the sleeping girl. Slowly he positions them so the she was facing the back of the couch, her back to his chest. Kidd wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

Kyra yawned as she sat up in her bed. Blinking she looked around for her friend before getting out of bed to look around the house. Her mind was still groggy with sleep as she entered the living room where Kidd slept. As she turned to the kitchen her brother moved bringing a mass of black hair with him. Kyra froze at the sight before her with her mouth slightly open. Vesperia was cuddled against his chest as Kidd held her tightly in his arms. _'That's so cute! They'd be such a beautiful couple when they actually get together. All that sexual tension.'_ Kyra mentally squealed at the two and walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.


End file.
